BANGHIM-APRIL
by Daejae24
Summary: Bulan April adalah bulan yang sangat special untukku, dan 'dia' selalu hadir dibulan april ini. Dan pohon Sakura pun berbunga pada bulan ini, apakah hatiku pun akan sama dengan bunga sakura ini? Ditahun 2018 ini …..Banghim (main) and Daejae Fanfiction…Bad Summary ;D.


**April**

Summary :

Bulan April adalah bulan yang sangat special untukku, dan 'dia' selalu hadir dibulan april ini. Dan pohon Sakura pun berbunga pada bulan ini, apakah hatiku pun akan sama dengan bunga sakura ini? Ditahun 2018 ini …..Banghim (main) and Daejae Fanfiction…Bad Summary ;D.

Cast : Kim Himchan

Bang Yongguk

Others Cast : Yoo Youngjae and Jung Daehyun

(BANGHIM,BAP,YAOI,BL,FANFICS)

-Jika ada kesamaan jalannya cerita, mungkin itu hanyalah kebetulan semata(?)-

 **Typo mungkin bertebaran…..**

Cerita ini keluar secara tiba-tiba dari otak kacau saya o_o(?). jadi jika ada kesamaan jalannya cerita, mungkin itu hanyalah sebuah kebetulan saja.

Ini hanya sekedar FF yang aku buat sesuai dengan isi pikiran/khayalan saya^^, jadi jika ada kesamaan tolong di maklumi yahh :).

 **Cerita ini hanya milik saya!**

You Happy, I'm Happy too(?)

.

 _ **Banghim**_

.

Happy Reading….

Terlihat dua orang namja manis lengkap dengan serama sekolah menengah pertamanya sedang berjualan dipinggiran taman bunga Sakura. Ya menguntungkan memang bagi mereka untuk berjualan beberapa aksesoris untuk sepasang kekasih yang sedang menikmati indahnya bunga sakura yang bermekaran dibulan April ini.

Tapi tiba-tiba salah satu namja diantara mereka yang berpipi chubby terlihat sedang melihat sesosok berpakian hitam yang berada dibalik pohon sakura yang tak jauh dari tempat mereka jualan.

"hyung lihat tahun ini 'dia' datang lagi." Katanya kepada seorang namja cantik disampingya, dan namja ini pun hanya mengangguk."bersikaplah seperti biasa." Lanjutnya lagi sembari tersenyum kepada beberapa pelanggannya yang berdatangan, mereka berdua pun mencoba mengabaikan sosok itu, sesekali mereka meliriknya lewat sudut mata mereka.

.

Tak terasa sore pun tiba, bahkan ini menjelang malam.

"hyung kau tidak lupakan apa rencana kita?" Tanya namja berpipi chubby ini pada namja yang kelihatannya lebih tua setahun darinya itu yang berada tepat disamping kananya. Dan namja yang dipanggil hyung ini pun hanya mengangguk.

Saat ini mereka dalam perjalan pulang menuju rumah mereka dengan berjalan kaki yang memang tidak jauh dari tempatnya tadi berjualan. Mereka berdua menyadari bahwa seseorang sedang mengikuti mereka. Itu hal biasa bagi mereka, karena setiap tahun sosok itu selalu mengikuti mereka, lebih tepatnya mengikuti namja yang sedari tadi tidak berbicara ini-Himchan namanya. Ya tepatnya sosok itu telah mengikutinya sejak kejadian 'itu'. Kejadian besar yang menimpa keluarga dari seorang Kim Himchan. Tapi sosok itu hanya muncul disetiap bulan April.

/Flashback on/

19 April 1997

Disebuah rumah yang sangat mewah ini terlihat banyak orang-orang yang sedang berbincang-bincang, dan ada satu orang anak namja yang terlihat cantik untuk seukuran namja-ini terlihat kesal saat eommanya membawanya berkeliling bertemu dengan orang-orang yang menurut orang dewasa penting. Namja ini kesal karena setiap saat ia melewati orang-orang, pasti mereka akan memangginya cantiklah, luculah, dan lebih mengganggunya lagi mereka pun mencubit pipi putih mulusnya.

Ya ini adalah sebuah pesta ulang tahun yang diadakan oleh keluarga , untuk putra tercinta satu-satunya yang bernama Kim Himchan yang baru saja menginjak umur 7 tahun.

Saat Himchan memiliki satu kesempatan untuk kabur dari orang-orang dewasa itu, ia dengan mengendap-ngendap menuju pintu yang berada disekitarnya. Sampailah Himchan disebuah ruangan, tempat biasa ia selalu bermain. Tempat ini kosong. Jadi Himchan pun bermain dengan beberapa mainannya. Tapi ia merasa terganggu karena jendela yang berada diruangan tersebut terbuka yang membuat tirainya melambai-lambai tertiup angina. Saat ia mencoba mendekati jendela tersebut, ia melihat sesuatu. Himchan pun berjalan perlahan, dan semakin dekat ia dengan jendela semakin jelas pula 'sesuatu' itu. Ternyata ada seorang anak namja yang mungkin seumur dengannya sedang duduk dipinggiran jendela tersebut.

Himchan terus memerhatikan namja itu. Lihatlah wajahnya yang tampan, rambutnya yang agak berantakan itu ikut tertiup angin malam, kakinya menjuntai kebawah, tepatnya keluar jendela. Hingga namja ini pun sudah memandang Himchan dan tersenyum karena melihat Himchan yang tidak berkedip sama sekali. Dan namja ini pun turun dari jendela dan menghampiri Himchan yang masih mematung ditempatnya.

"si…siapa kau?" Tanya Himchan setelah selesai dari acara mematungnya.

"aku?" tunjuk dia pada dirinya sendiri, Himchan mengangguk. "hm…aku adalah..hm…ah! aku adalah _Grim Rapper_!" lanjutnya sembari tersenyum dan menjentikan jarinya.

"nde?! _Grim Rapper_? Apakau akan mengambil nyawaku?" Tanya Himchan takut-takut.

"tidak tidak tidak." Katanya sembari mengibas-mengibaskan tangannya. Himchan pun kembali tersenyum.

"apakau ingin bermain denganku?" Tanya Himchan bahagia, dan si _'Grim Rapper'_ itu pun menganggukan kepalanya. Mereka pun bermain diruangan tersebut. Seperti bermain mobil-mobilan, kejar-kajaran, bahkan mereka pun main petak umpat. Lama mereka bermain diruangan tersebut, padahal diluar sana orangtua Himchan sangatlah khawatir. Ya mereka belum menemukan Himchan, dan karena memang Himchan dan teman barunya itu bersembunyi dilemari besar yang berada diruangan itu saat orang-orang dewasa itu mencari Himchan, dan mereka berdua pun hanya bisa cekikikan didalam lemari saat orang-orang dewasa itu memanggil-manggil namanya.

Hingga tak terasa mereka sudah lumayan lama berada didalam lemari. Memang mungkin karena lemarinya yang nyaman hingga membuat Himchan tertidur dengan pulasnya. Dan si _Grim Rapper_ ini hanya bisa menatap Himchan dengan insten sembari tersenyum hingga terlihat Gummy Smilenya. Dan merasa sudah puas menatap Himchan ia pun keluar dari lemari dan berjalan keluar ruangan, sebelumnya ia berkata." Sampai bertemu lagi…"

.

.

Beberapa minggu kemudian setelah Himchan bertemu dengan si _'Grim Rapper'_ , keluarga Himchan dilanda sebuah bencana yang sangat besar. Ya perusahaan-perusahaan milik keluarga semua bangkrut. Tapi nyatanya itu bukan bangkrut, tapi ayah Himchan ditipu oleh teman-temannya yang serakah. Dunia ini memang kejam.

Himchan kecill pun hanya bisa menangis dan menangis saat sang ayah selalu pulang dalam keadaan mabuk, dan sang ibu yang selalu menenangkannya.

Ditambah Himchan kecil pun harus berduka beberapa bulan kemudian karena sang ayah telah meninggalkannya untuk selama-lamanya. Ya, ayah Himchan mengalami kecelakaan, karena ia mengendarai mobilnya dalam keadaan mabuk.

Himchan dan eommanya pun keluar dari rumah mewah itu, karena rumah itu disita. Untungnya eomma Himchan memiliki rumah warisan dari orangtuanya yang sudah wafat, sederhana memang, tapi rumah tersebut sangatlah nyaman walau tidak begitu luas. Tapi lebih parahnya lagi Himchan jadi tidak banyak bicara, ia kehilangan semua kata-katanya karena melihat kejahatan yang dilakukan oleh orang-orang dewasa.

Hingga Himchan pun sudah menginjak bangku sekolah dasar, ia selalu diledek oleh teman-temannya. Untungnya sang eomma mau mengadopsi satu anak yang berada 1 tahun dibawahnya, yang dengan setianya menemani Himchan, bahkan ia selalu meneriaki teman-temannya yang meledek Himchan. Yoo Youngjae namanya. Ya eomma Himchan menemukan Youngjae dipinggir jalan. Saat itu Youngjae dalam keadaan kedinginan, ya memang saat itu adalah musim dingin, hingga eomma Himchan pun merasa iba dan membawa Youngjae pulang kerumahnya. Youngjae tidak tahu siapa keluarganya. Dan akhirnya pun eomma Himchan mengadopsi Youngjae menjadi anaknya setelah disetujui oleh pengadilan.

/Flashback off/

.

.

.

.

.

.

"hyung kau tidak lupakan apa rencana kitakan?" Tanya namja berpipi chubby ini-ayo kita sebut saja Youngjae- awalnya Himchan mengangguk, tapi sesaat kemudian dia menggeleng."ahh hyung~~ wae? Kitakan sudah merencanakannya." Tetap tidak ada sahutan."hyung 'dia' masih mengikuti kita." Lanjut Youngjae lagi saat melihat sosok itu masih mengikuti mereka.

"di..dia…"

"hyung kau berbicara." Kata Youngjae ceria, tak biasanya Himchan berbicara. Himchan hanya berbicara saat ia melihat sosok 'itu'."dia kenapa?"

"a..aku…i..ingin bertemu dengannya." Himchan berbicara sangat pelan, bahkan seperti bisikan, untungnya Youngjae masih bisa mendengarnya. Ya memang begitulah saat Himchan berbicara semenjak kejadian 'itu'.

"wae hyung, memangnya 'dia' siapa?"

"aku pun tak tahu, makannya aku ingin bertanya siapa 'dia'."

"ohh baiklah aku akan menghampirinya."

Tapi saat Youngjae akan menghampirinya, 'dia' lari begitu saja menjauhi mereka.

.

.

.

.

Tak terasa Himchan dan Youngjae sudah menginjak bangku SMA. Dan sosok 'itu' pun selalu datang hanya saat bulan april saja. Ya itu adalah si _'Grim Rapper'_. Mereka belum pernah bertatap langsung dengan sosok 'itu', karena memang sosok 'itu' selalu memakai jaket hoodienya, Youngjae pun selalu mencoba mengejarnya tetapi hasilnya selalu nihil.

Hingga Youngjae dan Himchan pun menyusun sebuah rencana untuk menangkap sosok 'itu'. Ya sekarang tepat sehari menuju ulang tahun Himchan, dan sosok 'itu' pun tak pernah absen untuk mengikuti Himchan. Karena dibulan yang special untuk Himchan ini sosok 'itu' selalu mengikuti Himchan sampai rumah.

.

Sore menjelang malam pun tiba seperti biasanya Himchan dan Youngjae baru pulang dari berjualan aksesorisnya dipinggiran taman bunga Sakura. Ya mereka harus berjualan karena sang eomma pun bekerja diluar Kota, beliau sedang menjalankan sebuah perusahaan property yang baru saja dijalaninya beberapa bulan terakhir. Himchan dan Youngjae pun tidak ingin terlalu menyusahkan eommanya jadi mereka pun berjualan.

Ayo kita kembali kerencana Himchan dan Youngjae. Jadi begini sekarang Youngjae akan pergi kesebuah minimarket dipinggir jalan yang selalu mereka lewati. Dan Himchan akan berjalan duluan menuju rumahnya dan yang pastinya 'dia' akan mengikuti Himchan sampai tujuan. Dan tugas Youngjae adalah untuk membuntuti dibelakangnya, dan Youngjae akan memukul sosok itu dari belakang. Itu tindakan criminal bukan? Tapi mau bagaimana lagi.

"hyung aku akan membeli sesuatu ne~~. Kau duluan saja." Kata Youngjae sembari mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Himchan pun mengangguk.

Setelahnya Himchan pun berjalan seorang diri, sesekali Himchan menengok kebelakang dan 'dia' masih tetap mengikuti Himchan _."Youngjae-ya cepatlah…"_ rapal Himchan dalam hati _."a..aku ingin sekali berbicara dengannya."_

Tapi Youngjae tak kunjung tiba, dan Himchan pun sudah masuk kedalam rumahnya. Gagal sudah rencana ini. Himchan pun menyandarkan dirinya dipintu.

Tok Tok Tok

Seseorang mengetuk pintu rumah, dan Himchan masih bersandar dipintu tersebut. Himchan pun membuka pintu dan melihat Youngjae yang ngos-ngosan. Dengan ekspresi wajahnya Himchan bertanya."dari mana saja kau?!"

"hh hhh mian hyung, tadi hh hhh tadi ada orang menyebalkan diminimarket." Jelas Youngjae tersenggal-senggalkan. Himchan pun menyuruh Youngjae untuk masuk."biarlah hyung besok kita akan mencobanya lagi." Himchan pun hanya bisa bergumam.

.

.

.

.

"saengil chukkae hamnida saengil chukkae hamnida saranghaneun Himchan hyung saengil chukkae hamnida~~~~yeyyyy"

Ini masih sangat pagi dan Youngjae sudah berada tepat didepan pintu kamar Himchan saat Himchan membuka pintu kamarnya. Youngjae tersenyum sangat lebar, tapi Youngjae tidak membawa apa-apa dan hanya membawa seember air dan langsung ia guyurkan pada Himchan.

"Happy sweet 17 hyung~~~." Youngjae pun langsung memeluk Himchan begitu pula dengan Himchan, Youngjae memang lah adik yang sangat baik hati."mian hyung aku belum membeli kue, mungkin nanti sehabis pulang dari berjualan." Himchan pun tersenyum seraya menggeleng, tak ada kue pun Himchan merasa sangat behagia.

.

Nah karena kemarin rencana Himchan dan Youngjae gagal, hari ini pun mereka akan melancarkan kembali rencananya yaitu menangkap sosok 'itu'.

Oh dan tuhan sedang berbaik hati pada mereka berdua hari ini. Karena sosok 'itu' dengan mudahnya mereka tangkap. Ya karena mereka berdua lelaki jadi mereka bisa mengangkat sosok 'itu' dengan mudah kedalam rumah mereka yang memang berada tepat didepan mata. Untung saja ini sudah sangat larut jadi tidak ada orang lain yang melihat mereka.

Himchan dan Youngjae pun membawanya menuju rumah dan langsung meletakkannya digudang. 'Dia'masih belum sadarkan diri.

"hyung, apakah aku memukulnya terlalu keras?" Tanya Youngjae sembari menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Merasa tidak ada respon Youngjae pun melirik Himchan. Wah Himchan benar-benar tidak berkedip sama sekali melihat sosok 'Itu.' "mungkin aku harus meninggalkanmu hyung." Youngjae pun berlalu pergi meninggalkan Himchan.

"kau…" Himchan pun mulai berbicara.

"kau itu pingsan atau tidur sih?" gumam Himchan. Karena Himchan melihat dia seperti yang kedinginan. Apa karena lantainya yang dingin?.

.

Perlahan-lahan orang yang sedang pingsan atau… tidur? Itu membuka kelopak matanya. Dan ia sangat sangat terkejut karena seseorang sedang duduk disampingnya sembari tersenyum lebar."Hi…Himchan-ssi…". Tanpa menghiraukan ucapannya Himchan pun menarik lengan namja ini menuju ruang tengah, disana sudah ada Youngjae yang sedang merapikan meja makan dilantai sudah ada satu Loyang kue krim berwarna putih diatas meja.

"jadi siapa namamu?" Tanya Youngjae ramah pada seseorang yang dibawa Himchan tadi.

"na…namaku..ahh bagaimana kalau kau meniup lilinnya terlebih dahulu, lihat sebentar lagi tengah malam." Ujarnya mengalihkan pembicaraan. Ya dan memang sekarang sudah hampir tengah malam yang artinya ulang tahun Himchan berakhir sebentar lagi.

"ohh benar." Seru Youngjae saat melihat jam dinding."aku akan mematikan lampu~~". Ruangan pun menjadi gelap dan hanya ada sinar lilin saja yang memberi penerangan diruangan ini."nah hyung, cepatlah meminta permohonan." Ujar Youngjae kepada Himchan. Himchan pun menganggukkan kepalanya dan melirik pada namja 'itu'. Himchan pun menutup kedua matanya dan bersiap akan meniup lilin tapi tiba-tiba saja lampu ruangan itu menyala dan terlihat sosok wanita paruh baya yang baru saja memasuki ruangan tersebut. Dan betapa terkejutnya ia saat ia melihat orang lain mungkin yah, dirumahnya.

"k k kau..kau adalah putra dari kan!" serunya marah sembari menunjuk sosok 'itu'. Dan sosok 'itu' pun hanya tersenyum simpul."apa kalian tahu. Dia adalah putra dari orang yang merusak keluarga kita. Dia telah menipu keluarga kita dulu Himchan-ah." Himchan dan Youngjae pun terkejut mendengar kata-kata ibunya.

"ya." Katanya sembari berdiri dari duduknya."ya aku adalah Bang Yongguk putra dari orang kurang ajar 'itu'. Tadinya aku ingin menghilang saat Himchan meniup lilinnya tapi anda datang terlebih dahulu da-."

"pergilah." Usir eomma Himchan."untuk apa kau mendekati anak-anakku.."

"baiklah aku memang akan pergi sekarang." Saat 'dia' akan pergi Himchan berteriak.

"ha..HAJIMA!." Eomma Himchan sangat terkejut, karena ini kali pertamanya ia mendengar kembali suara Himchan setelah sekian lama.

"H…Himchan-ah… k kau berbicara." Katanya terharu sembari menangkup pipi Himchan.

"ne eomma…"

Yongguk pun pergi dari kediaman keluarga Himchan. Himchan pun mengajarnya, dan eomma Himchan pun berusaha untuk menghentikan putranya tapi ditahan oleh Youngjae."biarlah eomma…" kata Youngjae sembari tersenyum hangat."mungkin hyung sangat merindukannya." Eommanya pun hanya bisa menatap Youngjae dengan bingung.

.

Himchan terus mencari 'dia'. Dan Himchan pun melihat 'dia' sedang menatap sebuah pohon sakura disepanjang jalan yang sepi ini. Himchan berlari dan langsung menerjangnya(?) hingga mereka berdua terduduk ditanah.

"Hi..Himchan-ssi…"

"kenapa kau pergi begitu saja eoh?"

"maaf aku tidak tahu apa-apa.

Setelah kejadian itu aku tinggal ditempatmu yang dulu. Dan aku pun merasa tidak enak harus tinggal disana.

Beberapa tahun yang lalu aku baru mengetahui perbuatan orangtuaku, dan keluarga yang menjadi korban adalah keluargamu. Sejak saat itu aku mencari keluargamu. Wae? Mungkin dengan begitu kalian akan memaafkanku, aku tahu ini terdengar egois." Kata Yongguk terdengar sedih dan sedari tadi pun Himchan mendengarkan dengan serius."inilah jati diriku yang sebenarnya. _'Grim Rapper'_ yang menyengsarakan keluarga kalian." Yongguk pun menundukkan kepalanya.

"bogoshiposeo."

Yongguk pun terbelalak. Bagaimana bisa Himchan merindukannya? Padahal keluarganya sudah sangat jahat pada keluarga Himchan. Himchan pun menangis dipelukannya dan Yongguk membalas pelukan itu dengan sangat erat.

"a..aku hanya bisa memelukmu, terima kasih karena tidak membenciku." Yongguk pun melepas pelukannya dan langsung menatap Himchan. Himchan pun sama. Seperti ada benang merah tak kasat mata hingga menarik mereka untuk saling mendekatkan wajahnya, perlahan tapi pasti bibir mereka pun sudah menempel dengan sempurna. Ciuman yang sangat lembut, Himchan pun menutup kedua matanya. Dan suasana itu tambah romantis karena kelopak bunga sakura yang beterbangan disekitar mereka.

 _Dan malam itu pun 'Grim Rapper' menghilang ditengah kelopak bunga sakura yang beterbangan. Ya 'dia' tidak pernah muncul lagi…._

.

.

.

.

19 April 2018

"yeyy Hyung selamat ulang tahun yang ke-28~~~" seru Youngjae."kau semakin tua hyung hahaha." Youngjae pun hanya nyengir saat Himchan memolototinya. Ya saat ini mereka sedang berada disebuah café. Tapi mereka tidak berdua lagi saat ini, ada sosok sangat tampan diantara mereka saat ini. Tepatnya disamping Youngjae. Ya Daehyun namanya. Jung Daehyun.

"hyung ada surat untukmu." Himchan pun menerima surat yang diberikan oleh Daehyun kepadanya. Seakan bertanya Daehyun pun menjawabnya."ya itu dari 'dia'."

Kalian pasti bertanya-tanya. Ya Daehyun adalah sepupu dari seorang Bang Yongguk. Yah Daehyun adalah orang menyebalkan yang bertemu dengan Youngjae diminimarket beberapa tahun yang lalu. Kalian ingatkan rencana yang gagal itu. Ternyata Daehyun sedang menunggu Yongguk disana.

Hingga setelah menghilangnya Yongguk dimalam itu. Dihari berikutnya Daehyun datang dan memberitahukan bahwa Yongguk akan belajar di America. Himchan sempat terpukul tapi ia harus rela, karena ia bukan siapa-siapanya kan?. Tapi Daehyun bilang bahwa Yongguk sangat mencintainya. Himchan pun tidak menjadi orang pendiam lagi, malahan ia jadi sangat hiperaktif.

Himchan pun berdiri dari duduknya saat setelah membaca surat itu.

"ada apa hyung?" Tanya Youngjae penasaran.

"di..dia.. ingin menemuiku sekarang!" himchan pun langsung berlari menghiraukan teriakan Youngjae. Youngjae akan ikut menyusul tapi ditahan oleh Daehyun.

"biarlah."

"tapi Dae…"

"mendingan kau bersama denganku saja disini Baby." Kata Daehyun sembari tersenyum menggoba.

"aish jinjja. Kau ini yah, ini ditempat umum."

"wae~~ biar saja toh mereka pun tak peduli." Daehyun pun mengecup kilat bibir cery milik Youngjae. Dan Youngjae pun terkejut setengah mati hingga tak bisa bereaksi sedikit pun, rasanya saat ini Youngjae sedang menjadi patung. Melihat Youngjae terdiam Daehyun pun menjalankan aksinya menjadi sedikit lebih liar.

.

Disini lah Himchan sekarang. Tempat dimana Yongguk menghilang dulu. Yah tempat ini masih sama bunga sakura yang bermekaran berjejer disepanjang jalan. Dan jangan lupakan kelopak bunga sakura yang beterbangan tertiup angin kesana-kemari.

"Yongguk-ah…" himchan tak melihat seorang pun disini. Ya jalan ini kosong tidak ada siapa pun selain dirinya. Himchan terus mencari-cari tapi nihil. Hingga ia pun mendengar suara seseorang yang memanggilnya.

"Himchan-ah.." ya Himchan sangat tahu suara ini. Ia pun berbalik dan melihat 'dia' sedang tersenyum kearahnya di depan sana. Tanpa aba-aba Himchan pun berlari dan langsung menghambur kedalam pelukannya. Yongguk pun menangkap Himchan dan memeluknya dengan sangat erat."aku kembali."

Yongguk menangkup wajah Himchan dan langsung mengecup kening Himchan. Himchan pun menutup kedua bola matanya, untuk lebih merasaka ciuman itu. Ciuman rasa rindu. Setelah puas mengecup kening Himchan, Yongguk pun beralih mencium bibir kissable milik Himchan. Ya ciuman lembut penuh cinta.

" _saranghae…"_

Seperti mantra ajaib diulang tahunnya yang ke 28 ini hati Himchan pun ikut berbunga-bunga seperti bunga sakura ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-THE END-**

 **KYAAAA apa-apaan ini?! Gaje bingit tambah gake bake Z kan FF nya hahaha. Aku kasih tahu yah, sebener nih FF terinspirasi saat aku lagi nonton berita ditv, yah ada berita kalau saat ini dibulan april ini di Jepang atau dimana pun yang ada bunga sakuranya lagi mekar, jadi deh kepikiran nih FF :D, FF Banghim pertama saya^^.**

 **Dan terutama ini adalah hadiahku untuk uri eomma(?) Kim Himchan~~~~yeyyy selamat ulang tahun semoga panjang umur~~~dan sehat selalu~~~ amin. Semoga ajja baca nih FF XD :D(Plak).**

 **Aku sangat sangat sangat sangattttttt butuh segudang kritik dan sarannya. Jadi Mind To Favorite, Follow and Reviewnya Juseyooo~~~*bow*. Hahaha itu sangat dibutuhkan^^, mungkin nanti kalau banyak yang reviewnya aku bakal bikin FF Banghim lagi^^**

 **Oke Deh makasih sama yang udah mau Read~~~~ di FF aku yang lain juga makasih yahh~~^^*bow* n_n**

 **Senang Anda menikmatinya^^**

 **© SAM or Daejae24 2018**

 **See You Next Time^^ pai pai~~~**


End file.
